Undercover KIss
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: During an undercover operation, while posing as husband and wife, Jane and Lisbon has to share a kiss, and deal with the consequences. Jisbon one-shot with hints at 2.16...


Oh, yes, the damn disclaimer: seriosuly, do we really have to do it? Because, Jeez, if I'd own them, I'd not be here writing it, I'd be the writeer of a TV Shows and, well, we'd have the LIsbon romance for real...meanwhile, I just **_"write, draw, create, dream, hope and believe in Bruno, waiting for him to be blessed bu the light of reason..." _**(No, this discalimer isn't mine, it belongs to one fo the girls who wite Mentalist fiction on the italian site efpfiction, but don't tell me many of you don't share this vision...).

Again, I have to say thank you to petiteJ, because it was talking on MSN about Lisbon and Jane kisisng that I had this idea...

* * *

It all started when the freshly appointed captain of the Serial Crimes Unit (SCU) of LA had asked them to pose as a couple to spy on a suspect, and since no one could believe Cho or Rigsby were her soul mates, Christine Donovan, former partner to Lisbon in Frisco, asked specifically of Jane (_"he is physically your kind of guy and there's chemistry between the two of you. Besides, you already behave as a married couple, so…"_).

Lisbon wasn't thrilled or happy, but accepted, because it was her work. Jane was even too happy, but she didn't read too much into it, because misleading, manipulating and messing around with people's lives were, essentially, his job, so no big deal.

Well, the big deal happened two days into their investigation, when the guy spotted them standing on the other side of the road, in front of the café where he was having breakfast, and years and years of training and work on the streets had taught Lisbon to understand when a guy got suspicious. And their guy was suspicious of them, a lot.

"Damn, he saw us! Jane, quick, let's kiss me, or he'll understand we're just watching him!" she ranted, in panic, a panic that got bigger when she realized that her words had shocked Jane and, therefore, he wasn't going to follow her orders.

Without adding any further words, she grabbed him for the collar of his shirt, and forced their lips to met-or, better, to collide. For the first second, he didn't answer, he just stared at her, at their lips that were touching, then… then, his hands ventured under her shirt, to rest on the tender skin of her hips, pushing her against the wall at her back, his own body firmly stuck with her own, while hers started to play with his golden curls. Suddenly, they weren't merely kissing, they were making out like there was no tomorrow, closed eyes, heavy breathing in an expression of need and lust.

Like it begun, they stopped it, and suddenly they were looking at each other, blue eyes in green ones, their faces inches apart, lips bruised and their breathing still heavy and definitely not under control.

"Lisbon, could you, you know, release me now?" he finally managed to say, after few tries, even if his voice was soft, low and husky, a combination Lisbon had never heard before. It took her a while to understand what he meant with his words, and when she did, she practically jumped and emitted a cry: her fingers were still busy playing with his curls.

"Jane?"

"Yes?" he asked her with the same tone he had used before, like in some kind of dream-state, still lost into her green field.

"You still have your hands on my hips"

"It's, hum, for personal security. My personal security let me add." He looked at his feet, a bit uncomfortable.

She smirked, imagining the reason he was so uncomfortable right now, and started to pass her index right finger along his chest, skimming over the soft fabric of his immaculate white shirt, maliciously but just to play a bit with him, making fun of the man like he had done with her many times. "C'mon, Jane, there's no reason to be worried. I'm not mad at you because the kiss turned you on…" Quite the opposite, actually, besides, she knew it was probably the first time he was kissing a woman in that way in something like seven years…

"I'm worried because I think we lost him while we were kissing…." He admitted again, again speaking with a tone of voice that was shouting guilt.

"WHAT? – she screamed, just to lower her voice remembering how many people was around- Damn Jane, I'll lose my job, what I'm supposed to tell Donovan and Hightower?"

"Well, I think we should look at the bright side" he said, trying to hide his nose behind his hand.

"Oh, of course there's a bright side now!"

"Of course there's one, woman! – He told her, in his usual Jane tone, with his megawatt smile – we got to kiss each other! And, let me tell you something, although I'm well aware of my abilities, I have to admit you're not that bad either."

"Idiot" she rolled her eyes, and tuned to leave as he grabbed her for the shoulders. Forcing her to face him again, and suddenly Lisbon found herself again in his arms, and hid lips were again on her own, and if the first time she had stated it to let him deepen it, this time it was the other way around.

"I, uh, saw him again. Look, Lisbon! Isn't that him?- she turned to look at the guy in question, lifted eyebrows, and it didn't take a genius to see that the guy Jane was indicating wasn't the one they were following. – Oh, look, looks like I was wrong! Well, anyway, it doesn't matter, because we are a couple and we should know how to kiss each other! Don't you think we should do it more often, maybe outside work as well? Just, you know, as an exercise for this kind of situations…"

"Bite me, Jane" She said leaving, rolling her eyes, her back to the blonde man who, in a couple of steps, reached her again.

"I've never thought you were a masochist, Lisbon dear, but it this is what you like, I'll be glad to oblige, once you'll tell me where…"

She rolled her eyes again, walking at his side while looking for the guy they were following, smiled annoyed but flattered by his attentions, and secretly amused by his behavior.

They remained on the assignment for four more days, with Jane kissing her every time he thought it was necessary for the operation's sake. Which she knew weren't that many, but she seemed to not mind. To be fair, she enjoyed it. She had decided, they had decided, without letting the other know, to treasure those moments, because they knew they couldn't allow themselves something like that.

They never talked about it after that. Not even Jane thought of putting it out in the open, he knew Lisbon wasn't thrilled at the idea of allowing people knowing what had "happened" between them during that assignment, so, when she was the first to bring it up, he was quite surprised.

"You know, if I were dying, I'd want to call you, but you are already here, so, there's no need. - They were sitting close to each other-to be more accurate, she was sitting, while he was lying on few chairs, and, while talking, he had been extremely, quiet. But there was something else besides that, there was a shadow, something she didn't miss, but wasn't surprised at all. They were dying; after all, she had the same shadows hidden behind her eyes, the regret and the sense of loss. – what do you tell me about you?"

She hugged her knees, and looked at him in the eyes, breathing deeply. "I guess it doesn't matter, since we are here together- she simply said, reassigned to her fate – in a certain sense, we're lucky. I mean, yes, people always wonders about what they'll do before dying, but, we know we're dying, like in actually dying right now, and we can actually do it, and don't tell me you never thought about it"

"Please Lisbon, you know what I want to do before dying - he smirked. The damn bastard smirked, while thinking about turning into a killer himself! – the real question, my dear, is, what do you want to do before dying?" his grin got wider as he sat up, looking at her with his megawatt smile, pointing at her, and the only Thing Teresa managed to do was going at his side, and kneeling on the pavement.

Without saying a sole word, she kissed him like they had kissed that day two years prior, but more passionately, desperately and without hesitation, because if that day they had kissed LIKE there was no tomorrow, this time they didn't have a tomorrow at all.

"Lisbon, I think you should know…" he said as they parted, worried, while she was smiling brightly and happy, her head on his chest, his chin on her hair.

"Shout up, Jane, I heard you saying IF. I knew it was one of your stunts right from the beginning. – she paused, annoyed, but still smiling, pinching him on one arm – what I don't understand exactly is why you had to do this to me. Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?"

"Three reasons: one, to catch the killer, who took a dose of the antidote, who knows they are not going to die, and will escape in order to avoid to be burned by the Air Force."

"One down, two to go"

"Don't you feel happy to be alive, better, the emotion of having your life back? And don't try to deny it, I know you do"

"Two down, one to go"

"Because I knew you wanted to do this and I was dying to kiss you again" smirking, he again kissed her, smiling in the kiss.

"That made me feel better" she answered him once they parted, and taking his for the collar, she forced their lips to collide once again.

Maybe they could allow themselves this, this time…


End file.
